


Горечь и кислость

by Lena013



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alternian Invasion, Angst and Feels, Brother/Sister Incest, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Mental Disorder, image
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Он всадник апокалипсиса — она прекрасная музыка для конца света.





	Горечь и кислость

_Пятый_  — это горечь из кофе, копоти и черствого хлеба.

 _Ваня_  — это кислость из шипучих конфет, пересоленной яичницы на завтрак и свежей выпечки.

Он сделан из острых деталей с колючими углами. Он соткан из боли, брони и пустоты. Он несёт в себе отчаяние, одержимость идеей и безумие.

Она состоит из тишины, скрипки и вопросов. Она выглядит прозрачной, хрупкой и серой. Она поглощена обидой, завистью и никчемностью.

Он всегда убегает, не оставив записки. Он всегда бесшумен и осторожен. Он всегда улыбается и извиняется. Он всегда возвращается, несмотря ни на что.

Она никогда не перечит, не скажет дурного слова, не выскажет своё мнение. Она никогда не обидит намеренно и не забудет извиниться без повода. Она никогда не сможет полюбить кого-то еще. Она никогда не перестанет ждать.

Он одержим идеей, мыслями, своими силами и уравнениями. Она любит музыку, старую скрипку, потрёпанную книжку из детства и зелёный шарф брата.

Ей не нравится лето за палящее солнце, комаров и злых людей в пик сезона — Пятый пропал, ушёл тёплым летним днём и не вернулся.

Ему нравится зима за её холод, снежные дороги и ветер, заставляющий человека поёжится — Ваня забывает свои перчатки, он ворчливо одевает ей на озябшие пальцы свои и учит кататься на коньках.

Ей нужны внимание, забота и любовь. Ей нужны защищенность в собственном доме, уверенность в своём выборе и твердость в решениях. Ей нужна её семья с сестрой и  _всеми_  братьями.

Ему не нужны сочувствие, нежность и сострадание. Ему не нужны доброта к другим людям, общение с социумом и уверенность, что завтрашний день настанет. Ему не нужно грёбанное ледяное одиночество, окружившее его.

Ей хочется закрыть глаза и представить яркий счастливый мир. Этот мир небольшой, размером с её комнату с Пятым и Бэном, которые слушают её игру на скрипке. Бэн ей аплодирует под конец композиции Моцарта, а Пятый улыбается украдкой и предлагает ей писать собственную музыку.

Ему не хочется находиться здесь и сейчас, видеть разрушения, оставленные за собой сестрой, чувствовать вибрирующий от ужасающей силы воздух, слышать, как мелодия меняет курс с классика на нечто собственное, нечто завораживающее, нечто завершающее. Колыбельная для умирающего мира. Пятый думает, что _она_  прекрасна; ему стоит перестать спасать мир; время замедляет свой ход…

Призрачно-белая Ваня, сильная и невероятная, кажется счастливой — мрачно-печальный Пятый, уставший и разбитый, улыбается в ответ.

Он всадник апокалипсиса — она прекрасная музыка для конца света.

 _Они_  — это смерть для всех.

 _Они_  дети хаоса и разрушений.

 _Они_  наша последняя симфония.


End file.
